How Curious- Our plans are similar?
by Noire.Serenada
Summary: Aizen x OC x Ichigo; also Gin x another OC. Izanami was born in a noble family in the Seireitei. Something extraordinary happened and she became a shinigami. On her way she meets a girl just as extraordinary as Izanami herself is. Where will their path lead the two best friends?
1. Prologue

Turn them to ashes,

Spread them to dust,

Let the blood flow from the slashes,

This might satisfy my lust.

She was born in a noble family in the Seireitei. She wasn't one to care about the Rukongai districts. But that wasn't because she was born in a noble family. It was simply because she didn't care about much in general. She was extremely talented, but she rarely let anyone notice that. To her family, she was just an obedient little princess they would give out for marriage. They would sell her once she reached maturity.

She was beautiful, very much so. Silky black- blue hair that went down in perfect long waves to her knees; porcelain skin with just a tint of rouge on her cheeks; full rosy lips. The only thing that marred her beauty (as her family thought), were her eyes. Both an onyx black. Highly unusual since no one in her family had ever had that shade of eye color. None in her entire family line were shinigamis', that is why they did not feel it necessary to tutor her in swordsmanship or fighting. She would've lived a caged and cheerless life. Had one thing not happened. The thing that changed her destiny and set her on the path to become a shinigami.

It happened one sunny day. Right in the gigantic garden inside her family's estate.


	2. Chapter One

Note: Izanami means: female which invites.

"Izanami? Izanami? Where are you?" called countless maids, running in worry all over the estate's garden which was the size of a small forest.

"FOUND HER!" yelled one maid, hours later, and the rest hurried over. They all fell silent at the sight of their young seventeen- year- old princess unconscious; dirty; bruised; robes ripped and shoulder freely bleeding from a huge gash. Panicking, they carried her to the estate and immediately called their doctor who bandaged the young girl up. In their hassle, the maids didn't notice something lying next to Izanami as they took her back to the estate. A long slim, elegantly wrapped black katana, the guard encrusted with sapphires and a single star sapphire on the pommel of the sword. The blade glinted in the moonlight, seeming to give off some kinds of vibrations. At the same time, a delirious Izanami was tossing around in her bed and mumbling "Atarashi- kun... At-Atarashi- kun..." satisfied, the katana stopped emitting the strange vibrations and seemed to fade into the shadows, patiently waiting for something.

The reason for waiting became known a week later when Izanami regained consciousness and was once again resting in the garden. It first began as a slightly annoying hum which seemed to draw Izanami to find the source. And find it she did. At first, she approached it cautiously, having never seen a sword before, but finally her small hand touched the silk- wrapped guard and Izanami gasped as memories of where she'd been and how she'd acquired the katana returned to her. For a while, she simply stared into the distance, her young mind processing all she had been through once again. After Izanami had processed everything, the katana (which was actually a zanpakuto all along), sent a signal of worry to her. Izanami smiled slightly as a vision of sapphire blue eyes frowning flashed in her mind.

"I'm fine... Atarashi- kun." she answered his silent inquiry, placing her hand on the cold steel in a comforting manner.

"What will you do now, Izanami Kazumi? He will be after you once he awakens. Even if he does not awaken, his servants shall be after you once they find out you're the one who has me. Female or male, child or old person, human or soul reaper. They will not care- they shall kill you without a single shred of regret or remorse."

"I know."

"So what will you do?" he asked again and she sighed.

"I shall become a soul reaper. And I shall become strong. I shall master you, and, finally, when the time is right, I shall kill that thing. I shall plan my actions henceforth and always. I am done with letting others decide my fate and the way I live. From now on, I decide my own path."

"Well said. But what of your family?" he inquired and a look of disgust crossed her mind.

"I know what to do. Those bending to the will of that thing do not deserve anything better."

"Are you certain you'll be able to do what you have in mind? Are you even certain you can control me?"

"I believe my own power shall be sufficient for what I plan. Unskilled and green I may be, but I got out of that dimension alive. And, unexpectedly, I gained a purpose in life."

"What about the innocent?"

"I shall spare the innocent. I shall kill those that are guilty. I shall give unto the world exactly what it gives unto me, no more and no less. I shall fight creation with destruction, the order of this world with chaos and light with darkness." Izanami solemnly stated, standing up as her onyx eyes darkened. Holding the katana by the handle, she neared the entrance of the mansion where her despicable father was waiting.

"Took you long enough, my beautiful Izanami. Come inside, I've found a suitor for you. He is the successor of the Kuchiki family and he will be coming over tomorrow to discuss the marriage options." he gestured with his hand. His smile faded as he noticed the katana in his daughter's hand. "I- Izanami?" he stuttered, and the young girl coldly gazed at him.

"Shine, Atarashi." her voice whispered, as an explosion of spiritual pressure shook the area. Bright blue spiritual energy covered the entire mansion as Izanami stood there, long dark- blue hair swishing from side to side.

"Izanami, Izanami! Contain your power or some effects shall be irreversible!" Atarashi's voice warned Izanami as her eyes began lightening to a dark sapphire. Izanami closed her eyes, slightly smiling. "Izanami!"

"It is alright, Atarashi- kun. I shall be fine..." she trailed off, fainting a moment later. Authority figures and medical help arrived hours later, when the mansion had already been burnt down. They came upon maids and various household members knocked out safely outside the mansion grounds. Upon awakening they did not remember anything. The only ones missing were the mother and father of Izanami Kazumi. The young girl herself was alive but also unconscious, right inside the burnt- down mansion. No katana, weapon or anything of the sort was found near her, instead she was bruised and bleeding from a previously bandaged shoulder wound. The mystery of the destruction of the Kazumi mansion was never unraveled and was classified as 'Unknown causes'. Now Izanami was the only remaining successor to the family fortune and business. The next day Izanami turned eighteen in the hospital, and gained complete rights to the family estate, business and also the right to control her own life.


	3. Chapter Two

A few years later.

Moans could be heard repeatedly throughout the basement of a noble's house. Two men were bent over a female in heat. One was doing her from behind, the other man had just finished in her mouth. A moment later, the other man was done and threw his head back with a loud groan. As both withdrew, yellowish semen trickled out from the corner of the female's mouth. Seeing that, one of the men backhanded her and she fell to the floor. Not a cry escaped past her lips as the other pulled her up by her hair and thrust his member into her mouth, making her gag. An hour later, they exited the room, finally done with her.

She lay on the satin bedsheets, a girl of sixteen or seventeen years of age, long golden hair spread out around her. Her almost mature and perfect body was bruised all over, the pale alabaster skin darkened with bluish- purple finger marks. Her once bright green eyes were dull and misted over. A raishee and spiritual energy blocking device was on her slender wrist.

The door to her room creaked open and another man stepped in. However, this one was different from the two before. For one, he was quite young. For another, he certainly didn't look pleased at what he saw in the room, disgust was visible in his chocolate brown eyes. And lastly, he was wearing the Academy's shinigami robes. The female lifted herself up, struggling slightly, and smiled at the teen.

"I'm ready to serve you, Master. Do whatever you like with me." she said, blankly gazing at the brunette as he looked back at her, appalled. For a moment, he rummaged in his pockets and placed a key onto the bed next to her. Then, he touched the device and it fell off the female, shattering in the process.

"Get out of here. Such shit as my father does not deserve to even have someone as beautiful as you in the house, much less touch something as pure as you with his dirty hands." he said, walking out of the door.

"N-Name... W-What is y-your name?" the female quietly stuttered, and the brunette stopped. Turning his head back to look at her, he gently smiled.

"Sousuke. Sousuke Aizen. Now hurry up. I'll make a commotion in one of the rooms farthest away from you so you can get out safely."

"T-Thank you, Sousuke- san." she whispered as he left. Draping the bedsheets around her body for coverage, she exited the room and managed to escape the manor after most servants headed to some kind of commotion in the eastern dining room. She ran and ran, until she was out of breath, until her muscles ached so much she couldn't possibly continue, yet still she ran. Only once she reached the forest in one of the Rukongai districts, did she stop and collapse to the ground, exhausted and tired. Unconsciousness quickly overtook her. The next thing she knew, another guy was straddling her and ripping off her makeshift clothes. Terrified, she tried to crawl away and he slapped her. But now, nothing was blocking her spiritual pressure, and the man screamed as it blossomed around her. A twisted black and red energy, which drove the breath from the man's lungs and crushed his body to dust. The female stared at her work, faint fragments of memories arising from the depths of her consciousness. Hadn't she wanted to become a shinigami? How had she ended up in that horrid place? Memories flooded the female's mind and tears leaked down her face as she remembered everything. A lover's betrayal, the death of a dear friend, pain, abuse... So much abuse...

"Shirayuri? Rayu- chan?" asked a very familiar voice and the female perked up.

"M-Muko?"

"Rayu- chan! Finally! When they suppressed your spiritual energy, I couldn't get through to you so I got very worried!"

"How long have I been out of everything?"

"Several months approximately."

"Hm."

"What will you do now?"

"Now? Now I shall finally stop making excuses and set on my path to become a shinigami. I shall craft my own destiny." the female named Shirayuri stated, looking over to the gates of the soul reaper world. And for the first time in a long while, her eyes gleamed again.

Izanami jolted upright in her bed, heavily panting. A sheen of sweat covered her now mature face and semi- nude body beneath the bedsheets. She was trembling slightly as she exited her room in favor of the cool balcony. Sighing, she placed a hand to her forehead. _Another vision_. Why was this happening again? She didn't know. She could barely remember the visions on her own, and Atarashi usually had to pull up the memories of the visions submerged in her consciousness.

"Her again?" Izanami asked, looking at the contents of the vision Atarashi was showing her using the starry lake inside her inner world as a screen of sorts and flinched. They both sighed after the vision was over. This mystery was mightily confusing both of them. However, the visions had helped Izanami finally find out where the slave girl syndicate had been located and who had been operating the enterprise.

In the past few years, Izanami had rebuilt the estate to her taste and had sold off her father's various companies at very good prices. After which she had opened a secret company of her own- now Izanami dabbled in the affairs of the underworld such as kidnappings, murders and various mysterious incidents. Simply said, Izanami had made her own detective company and named it 'Himitsu'. Even though she was the owner and head of Himitsu, Izanami's intellect was outstanding and she was easily the best in her field. She had expanded her company into blacksmithing and her specialty was weapons that could fire kido spells. With all that said, her company and she herself had caught the attention of General Yamamoto. A few weeks ago, he had offered Izanami to become a detective for the Gotei after she finishes the shinigami academy. After Yamamoto had witnessed Izanami's capabilities, he was eager to have someone as remarkable as her by his side. Just how Izanami had planned. So far, everything was going according to her plan.

"Izanami née- san! Izanami née- san!" yelled a voice, and a young boy eagerly rushed into Izanami's room, snapping the woman out of her inner world. She turned to him, glaring, and the boy shrank beneath her gaze.

"What is it, Rio?" she asked sweetly and the boy shrank further away.

"W-Well we've just finished the zanpakuto form manifesting ring you were working on... I thought you would want to know..." Rio stuttered and a look of surprise and joy flashed past Izanami's face. In a flash, she was in front of him, suffocating the terrified youth with a hug (his face was in Izanami's D- cup boobs so he couldn't breathe).

"Thank you, Rio- kun! I shall double your wages for this month!" Izanami yelled happily, running off to the smithy. Rio swayed and fainted from a nosebleed moments later.

"Iza- Izanami née- san... You're absolutely amazing..." he mumbled, half- conscious.

Meanwhile, Izanami had already tried on the ring and, a few explosions of spiritual pressure later, a very familiar young man was standing before her with a slight frown on his face as he beheld the damage his young mistress had wreaked upon the smithy in her excitement. He sighed as she hugged him, squealing in joy.

"HARUKA! Harukaaaa!" whined Izanami, poking a dizzy- eyed female lying on the floor.

"Yes, Izanami- san? _ "

"Haruka, how does this ring work? How long can he stay in this world? Can he maintain his physical form so I can touch him? For how long?" Izanami bombarded her most talented ex soul reaper now blacksmith worker.

"Mmmmmmmmm, Izanami- san, can you please be a bit quieter? My head is killing me and your spiritual pressure sure did a number on me." she sighed. "You know how the ring works because you're the one who designed it, I just added the final seals and touches so your idea could work. It saps on your spiritual energy to work though. Your zanpakuto, Atarashi- san, can stay in this world in physical form for as long as your spiritual energy can sustain the ring. Once your spiritual energy becomes too low, he will be sucked back into your inner world until the time you replenish your spiritual pressure and activate the ring to bring him back here."

"Haruka, you're a genius!" squealed a now hyperactive Izanami, glomping the black- haired female.

"Yes, I know. But thank you for the compliment."

"I hate to interrupt your discussion, but when will you be entering the academy, Izanami?" asked a slightly irked Atarashi, making Izanami become serious again.

"Hmmm. Next week I think, along with the new recruits so as to not catch anyone's attention. I'm also very curious if I can find that girl I've been constantly having visions about..." Izanami trailed off, musing, as Atarashi observed her. His mistress was becoming more intelligent and manipulative by the day and with every moment that passed, he felt gladder and gladder that he had chosen her to wield him. For the moment, she was happy. Things were going her way. But the path she had chosen to lead was a difficult one. Many obstacles and thorns awaited her. But Izanami wasn't one to fall back. And Atarashi believed in her. He believed that with her intelligence, she could achieve what she planned to do. The way Izanami meticulously calculated everything and thought all her moves and actions through, was another strength in her character which would help greatly in what she was just starting to attempt. He lightly smiled, watching her bicker and joke with Haruka good- naturedly. She was strong, that his mistress was. And he was also certain Izanami would be able to help that girl they had seen in her visions. That girl, Shirayuri, and her zanpakuto, Muko. Atarashi couldn't help but feel that they were all unavoidably linked together. Ah well, they would find out soon. Perhaps even next week.


	4. Chapter Three

The day Izanami entered the Shin'o academy was coincidentally the day Kisuke Urahara was appointed Captain of the Twelfth Division. Lessons were cancelled for the day and after the new recruits were greeted by General Yamamoto, they were given room numbers and let off to explore the academy. Izanami lounged around for a bit, watching how the other captains reacted to the newbies. She had done her background research on each and every one of them. Satisfied with what Izanami saw, she left to walk around the divisions which were open for guest visits for the day. While walking around the 5th division, Izanami beheld Shinji Hirako being repeatedly kicked in the face by Hiyori, the lieutenant of the previous captain of the 5th division. Noticing a quite large park nearby, Izanami walked into it, and seated herself beneath one of the oak trees, choosing one which cast a cool shadow over her. It was pretty peaceful until her senses warned her there was someone nearby. Half- opening her eyes, she pretended to be asleep as a figure climbed down from the same tree Izanami was sitting beneath. The figure turned and quite suddenly, their eyes met. Startled emerald met shocked sapphire, and both stared at each other, Izanami recognizing the girl from her visions. _Shirayuri_. A white lily. Shirayuri's eyes slightly narrowed.

"Is-Is it _that_ weird I'm crying?" Shirayuri sniffed slightly and looked off into the distance. Izanami followed her gaze just in time to see a silver- haired boy and an orange- haired girl heading off together away from the park. "Is it _that_ weird I happen to love someone I can never hope to reach?" she mumbled, looking to the ground as more tears streamed down her face. Izanami was at a loss. She had no idea how to comfort someone, having never had younger siblings, and the very thought of her parents comforting her could make Izanami laugh aloud. Which she actually did. Surprised, Shirayuri stopped crying for a moment.

"Actually... It's funny," Izanami squeezed out in fits of laughter.

"What is?" asked the lily.

"The fact that you think you can't reach someone when you haven't even tried!"

"What would you know?" Shirayuri huffed crossly, turning away from Izanami.

"Gin Ichimaru. Loves persimmons. Extremely talented. Finished the Shin'o academy in a year, breaking all records. Can be considered a genius. Originally from the Rukongai districts. Known friendships: Rangiku Matsumoto." Izanami stated in a monotone.

"How do you know all this?"

"It is my duty to know information about people I consider interesting." Izanami replied, glancing at Shirayuri. For some reason, she could feel the girl was trustworthy. Her spiritual energy also seemed... _Different_ somehow. Meanwhile, Shirayuri was also studying the female before her and she was also having similar thoughts.

"Hmmmm. But how come you know these things? Simply considering one interesting does not signify you are easily able to obtain information about that individual."

"Not bad, girl," Izanami complimented Shirayuri at being able to deduct that piece of info. _Ah well, to hell with the secrets. "_I am Kazumi Izanami, the founder and head of Himitsu which you may have heard of as an urban legend." Shirayuri's eyes widened.

"Ehhhhhhh? No way!"

"Yes indeed I'm/"

"What is that?" Shirayuri asked, an oblivious expression on her face as Izanami's jaw dropped to the floor. Shirayuri laughed. "Well, I guess I should introduce myself in return. I am Shirayuri Akari. Pleased to meet ya!" she exclaimed, offering a hand to Izanami. Izanami stared at it for a moment and then grasped it, completing the handshake. The moment their skin touched, the ring on Izanami's hand activated, and a swirl of spiritual energy surrounded both girls as two beings manifested by their sides.

One, standing by Izanami's side, was dressed in a black kimono which seemed to have stars etched into it. His hair was a short, dark blue, and his eyes were a bright sapphire, pairing with Izanami's own eye color. They matched. The other stood by Shirayuri's side, a sharp contrast to the golden- haired female. He was dressed in a white kimono with intricate red flowers. Silver hair, messily pulled up in a ponytail, framed his face and contrasted with his crimson- amethyst eyes. Both beings looked startled at first, but after studying each other, recognition flashed across their faces.

"What happened?" Izanami was frantically trying to stop the flow of both her and Shirayuri's spiritual energy into the ring, but to no avail. Only then did she notice Shirayuri was wearing a similar ring which seemed to give off the same vibrations as Izanami's did.

"How infinitely curious, Muko." spoke Shirayuri, looking different from before. Izanami couldn't put her finger on how Shirayuri looked different, but she was certain Shirayuri was more... _Malignant_. "Isn't that Atarashi?" Shirayuri asked, looking up at the male whom Izanami now realized to be Shirayuri's zanpakuto spirit.

"Yes, yes. It is Atarashi indeed." Muko glanced at the two standing opposite him. "Have you finally chosen a new user? After all these hundreds of years?"

"I have. But I am not the one who chose her."

"Ah. I see. She chose you?"

"Yes. Just like your current user also chose you. And I must think that the girl standing next to you is the next Key of Eternity?"

"Indeed you are correct. However I think we should now introduce ourselves as proper gentlemen."

"Ah yes. My deepest apologies, Shirayuri- kun. My name is Atarashi Bakuhatsu, and it means Nova Explosion. I am also the chooser of the guardian of Immortality."

"Muko Ginen at your service. My name translates as Void Poniard. I am the chooser of the Key of Eternity."

Izanami gaped as she realized their zanpakutos calmly told each other their full names. Not only that, the zanpakutos seemed to know each other and even be on friendly terms. Both girls glanced at each other, and then Shirayuri smirked.

"Oh well, since this is such a nice family reunion, why don't we go over to our place?" she suggested as Muko sighed, seeing Atarashi's reaction of his eyes popping out of their sockets. _He'd seen too much of that already._

"You mean to one of _those_ worlds?" Atarashi inquired, as Shirayuri nodded, grasping Muko's hand.

"Izanami- chan, I suggest you hold onto my hand, because portals do not take kindly to newcomers," Shirayuri suggested. "Now then, if you don't mind, Muko Ginen?" Shirayuri unsheathed her short sword and stabbed the ground with it. "Komori- uta no sekai." (world of lullabies)

Izanami stared as a huge black hole opened up beneath them and before she could utter a sound, all four dropped inside it. "Don't worry, you'll be alright. Just don't let go of my hand. By the way, what's your room number?"

"Why ask this now of all times? Isn't this a bit inappropriate?"

"For the making of new friends no time is inappropriate!" Shirayuri exclaimed.

"Two hundred and three. Ad before you ask, I'm supposed to be sharing with 204."

"Oh. NO WAY."

"What is it?"

"Well, coincidentally, that happens to be my number."

"WHAAAAAT?" Izanami shrieked as Shirayuri giggled.

"Oh, look, we're nearing it!" she pointed at the bright spot of light ahead, and Izanami gasped as she saw the scenery.

Gigantic pine forests were scattered around snowy mountains, and fields of flowers stretched as far as the eye could see. The shadows were short, signifying that it was early morning. Shirayuri used her powers to gently set them down close to a cool, clear lake that was a sparkling topaz in color. A table and ornate chairs were already set out for the four of them, and as they neared the lake, Izanami noticed small, transparent dragon- like creatures setting out food onto the table. Following her gaze, Shirayuri explained.

"Those are the residents of this world, faerÿs. They call it the World of Lullabies. Most of the residents are really nice to me." Shirayuri smiled. "Thank you, guys!" she waved at the retreating faerÿ forms. "So, shall we?" she said, sitting down at one of the chairs and gesturing to Izanami, as Muko seated himself next to her. Without further ado, Izanami followed his lead. However, Atarashi was nowhere to be seen. Upon further inspection, Muko pointed and the girls looked the way he was pointing to see Atarashi diving off into the lake from a quite tall pine tree.

"This is GREAT! I missed this place SO MUCH!" Atarashi yelled, emerging from the water as Muko facepalmed.

"I really don't envy you, Muko. You had to spend over 500 years with _that_." Shirayuri teased. "How on earth do you bear with him, Izanami- chan?"

"Somehow, somehow. One way or another, _Rayu_- chan." Izanami grinned at Shirayuri's flustered look. "So, your zanpakuto opens portals to other worlds?"

"Almost correct. To other dimensions, not worlds. I accidentally came upon this one and both of us liked it so be decided to 'set up camp' here. What does yours do?"

"Does your zanpakuto have any other abilities?" Izanami ignored the previous question as Shirayuri poured.

"Oi, if you won't answer my questions I see no reason why I should answer yours."

"Look, I want my zanpakuto's powers to remain a secret. For now." she quickly added before Shirayuri could say anything else. The blonde sighed and poked at her food. "You should eat, Rayu- chan, you already look as pale as a corpse."

"Nio, I'm not hungry."

"Eat."

"No."

"Eat or I will make you eat." Izanami sternly said, waving her fork threateningly at Shirayuri. The latter sighed and impaled a piece of fish onto her own fork. Then she placed it into her mouth, sucked the fork clean and licked her lips seductively. Izanami looked away, irritated, trying not to blush as Shirayuri finished the fish.

"Happy?" Shirayuri sweetly asked the tomato Izanami.

Atarashi and Muko watched the two young shinigamis, highly amused. Both of their masters had finally found a worthy match in sarcasm and intelligence alike. _This was going to be a strong friendship_. Both zanpakutos thought, watching the two girls bicker like kids.


	5. Chapter Four

Recap:

Atarashi and Muko watched the two young shinigamis, highly amused. Both of their masters had finally found a worthy match in sarcasm and intelligence alike. _This was going to be a strong friendship_. Both zanpakutos thought, watching the two girls bicker like kids.

Recap end.

**Two or three weeks later.**

Izanami sighed, coming back from her classes late in the evening. Sparring was a piece of cake for her, and so were the science classes, but kido casting along with Zankensoki was beginning to become difficult. Izanami found that she couldn't concentrate enough to control her power. And the fact that Atarashi's voice was in her head, trying to give her instructions, was not helping. Rayu, however, was acing the kido classes. Even though Rayu tried to not show how good she was at kido spells (she felt guilty in front of Izanami), her talent sometimes gave her out in front of Jushiro Ukitake who taught the kido casting classes. Shunpo was considered far too advanced for beginners, so using her good graces with Kisuke (who taught the science classes and whom she helped on several occasions), Rayu managed to get in touch with and then beg Yoruichi to start teaching her. Of course, Rayu brought Izanami along. Both were getting pretty good at shunpo, and often practiced together.

"Izanaaaaaaaaami- chaaaaaaaan!" a flying glomp knocked Izanami sideways, the petite blonde's (Rayu's) face in Izanami's E- cups. As Rayu looked up at her best friend with a grin, she pretended to ignore Izanami's twitching eyebrow. "Ne, Izanami- chan, your boobs are really really springy, ya know?" she grinned again, as both Izanami's eyebrows started twitching. Rayu huffed and stood, helping Izanami up. "You're no fun today. What's wrong?" Rayu asked concernedly, peering up at Izanami (since she was shorter than the latter). Izanami sighed yet again. Indeed, something was wrong. Aizen Sosuke, Shinji Hirako's current lieutenant disappeared from time- to- time. Of course, nobody panicked because 'Aizen' was still there. But that wasn't the real one. Izanami had concluded that the person acting as the 5th Division's lieutenant, was under a well- placed illusion to make him look like Aizen. _But how_? She had asked herself that very question countless times, since there was no kido capable of such a magnificent cloaking illusion. Even Izanami herself couldn't see through it.

"Oooooooi, ya listening to me?" Rayu waved a hand in front of Izanami's blank face. "If it's **that** question that's still bothering you, then the answer is Kyoka Suigetsu." she calmly stated.

"Huh? But what would... Oh. OH. Now I see. But how did you of all people find out? Your acting is positively awful when it comes to serious things."

"Aw, Izanami- chan. Don't underestimate me." Rayu said, wagging a finger. "You already know my zanpakuto opens portals to other worlds and dimensions, right?" Izanami nodded. "Well, then. It can literally open a portal to ANY world. Get where I'm going?" she asked, as Izanami battled with her confusion for a moment. "Oh well. Basically, thanks to Muko, I can also open portals to a zanpakuto owner's INNER WORLD. So I can talk with their zanpakuto while the owner ain't there."

"That is absolutely amazing!"

"I know, right?"

"Although."

"Although what?"

"Although why would the zanpakuto of someone like Sosuke Aizen even tell you anything?"

"Izanami- chan, ya don't really know anything about shingami's inner worlds, do you? The zanpakutos are **lonely**. **Very** lonely. Think about it. Waiting for all that time so that their master finds out the name of the zanpakuto and finally calls them out. However even after that, shinigami rarely go into their inner worlds because it takes up too much time and quite a bit of effort. So for the entire lifetime of the shinigami which is absurdly long, the zanpakuto stays alone..." Rayu trailed off and both fell silent, realizing how awful that must actually be. "I was just curious about the kind of person Aizen- sama's zanpakuto was. So I managed to get to know him. Kyoka was happy I simply talked to him, showed him things. He was happy he wasn't alone anymore. And, well, since he knows my intentions, he disclosed a small amount of information to me and Muko, which I'm now disclosing to you and Muko is disclosing it to Atarashi."

"Well, you have certainly surpassed my expectations, Rayu- chan..." Izanami trailed off, musing.

"I ain't blonde, ya know."

"Yes I can clearly see that." Izanami answered, still deep in thought. Or, more like, calculating possible outcomes depending on her and Rayu's actions. Rayu yawned.

"Hey, Izanami- chan, I'ma go see to some...stuff, kay?"

"Alright, just be careful Gin doesn't spot you." Izanami offhandedly reminded Rayu, and the latter blushed to the roots of her hair. Mumbling incoherent phrases, Rayu shunpoed off as fast as she could, which was already avidly fast for a beginner in shunpo. Since Rayu wasn't looking where she was going, she managed to spectacularly slam into someone and then crash to the ground, ending up on top of the person. Both groaned.

"Oh I'm so very sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going! Please forgive me!" Rayu apologized, starting to get up. Then her eyes met with the half- opened eyes of the person she was currently lying on top of. Ice blue met emerald green and the latter immediately made to get off. In the process of getting off, Rayu put her weight on her wrist and yelped in pain.

"Ah, ya have sprained yar wrist?"

"It's- it's alright, I'll live." Rayu weakly smiled, tears in her eyes from the pain. "In any case, please forgive me for crashing into you." she stammered and the person chuckled slightly.

"It's fine. Mainly my fault fer not lookin' before I crossed the highway." 3rd seat Gin Ichimaru joked. _How come I didn't feel 'er spiritual pressure? An' she's already shunpoing even though she's jus' a beginner. How interestin'. "_So allow me ta apologize by takin' ya to the 4th squad barracks an' after ya get yar wrist treated, I'll get ya a cup of tea or coffee, whichever ya prefer. How's zat?_" _Gin asked Rayu, gently helping her up.

"Th-Thank you, Ichimaru- san." Rayu stuttered.

"Oh right, what's yar name? I can't go round callin' ya Goldie, now can I?"

"Shirayuri Akari, I'm a student at Shin'ö Academy."

"That I can see. Nice ta meet ya. Hmmmmm, that's too long. How 'bout I shorten it to Rayu- chan, eh?" he enquired, and Rayu sighed, nevertheless blushing.

"That's fine, Ichimaru- san."

"And jus' Gin is fine, Rayu- chan."

Meanwhile on the other side of Shin'ö Academy.

Spiritual energy lowered down to almost unnoticeable, Izanami was currently following Sosuke Aizen's substitute around the 5th squad barracks. Strangely enough, the substitute was heading towards the 5th seat's living quarters. Closing the door behind him, 'Aizen' vanished into his quarters. Izanami stayed still on the roof of the opposite building, waiting and watching. Minutes later, a strange man she'd never seen before peeked out, and, after making sure no one was in the vicinity, the man quickly walked away. Still Izanami stayed put.

"You sure he's there?" Atarashi asked her.

"Shhhh. I'm certain." Izanami hushed him. Finally, what seemed like hours later, another Aizen Sosuke emerged from the same door and set off on a walk. Silent as a shadow, Izanami set off after him. Only after she'd ascertained the Aizen in front of her was the real Aizen, only then did she shunpo off to meet him in front. A slight breeze from her leaving rustled the bushes nearby. Unknown to Izanami, Sosuke Aizen's glasses were glinting, and he had a slight smile on his face. _Finally. I was wondering when you'd make a move_. _Izanami Kazumi. I wonder. What are your plans?_


	6. Announcement

Dear readers,

I'm temporarily putting this story on hold because

1) I'm depressed

2) Writer's block

3) Food poisoning

4) Watched Akame ga kill and cried rivers in the 6th episode

5) My best friend has left me for Vienna so I'm alooooone

6) I'm depressed and I have a writer's block because she's left to Vienna T_T

sorry for the inconvenience, I'll continue as soon as my mood boosts or as soon as my stomach stops hurting


End file.
